An alkali-developable photosensitive resin composition contains an alkali-developable resin composition containing a compound having an ethylenically unsaturated bond, and a photopolymerization initiator. Such an alkali-developable photosensitive resin composition can be cured by polymerization on being irradiated with ultraviolet light or an electron beam, and is thus applicable to photo-curing inks, photosensitive printing plates, printed wiring boards, various kinds of photoresists, and so forth. Recent developments in downsizing and function enhancement of electronic devices have boosted the demand for alkali-developable photosensitive resin compositions that allow fine and precise patterning.
Patent Document 1 listed below proposes a photosensitive resin composition containing a prepolymer having an ethylenically unsaturated bond as one type of alkali-developable resin composition or alkali-developable photosensitive resin composition. Further, Patent Document 2 listed below proposes a photosensitive resin composition containing a polycarboxylic acid resin having an unsaturated group. However, these known alkali-developable photosensitive resin compositions are insufficient in terms of sensitivity, resolution, and adhesion, thus rendering formation of proper patterns or fine patterns difficult. Therefore, there is a demand for an alkali-developable photosensitive resin composition having good sensitivity and adhesion and capable of forming fine patterns with great precision.
Non-Patent Document 1 listed below discloses a bisphenol compound having a benzocycloalkane skeleton. However, the document neither discloses nor suggests an example in which the bisphenol compound is derived into an epoxy compound.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid Open JP-A-2000-235261    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid Open JP-A-2000-355621    Non-Patent Document 1: Macromolecules, 3, 536 (1970)